User talk:DoomAnt
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, DoomAnt! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. For further help, Be sure to visit . And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Hello Hello DoomAnt Want tips for this wiki? Yes? Ok, to reply to this message, click on Speak to me! NOW!!! on my signature and click on Add A New Message to reply to this! [[User:Iamred1|'IAMRED']] Speak to me! NOW! 07:54, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hello DoomAnt! I'm Hal Homsar Solo, but you could just call me Hal, Homsar, or HHS! I just want to say welcome! =) If you need any help, please tell me on my talk page! Hope you have fun here! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] NOOO!!!!! It's gonna blow the roof off this place!!!!! 23:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Want a custom sig? Hi! To reply to your message, a custom sig is not easy to make. In fact, my very first sig was made by another user for me (look at my first talk page). I could make you a custom sig if you want! Just tell me what you want your custom sig to look like. *Color *What should it say *Font *Background Color (if you want your sig to have a background) *What should the words link to *Picture (if you want a picture on your sig) I'll see what I can do! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] NOOO!!!!! It's gonna blow the roof off this place!!!!! 23:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) PS: Sorry it took so long for me to reply. Here it is! OK, I've made a new sig for ya! --DoomAnt Sorry if the puffle picture seems a little too small, it's about 20 pixels. But you could just click on it to see the bigger version. Just copy the code: ---- DoomAnt ---- and paste it to your preferences, where it says "Custom Signature". and remember to click the little box where it says "Raw Signature", and press save. If it dosen't work, let me know! --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] NOOO!!!!! It's gonna blow the roof off this place!!!!! 00:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) You're Welcome! No problem! ;) In return, I'll give you MY awards! File:Hal Homsar Solo award.png|My regular award. File:Hal's friendship award.jpg|We might have just met,but you still deserve this friendship award! File:Hal's ULTRA AWESOME AWARD!.png|My very ULTRA AWESOME AWARD! *fireworks* --[[User:Hal Homsar Solo|'Hal Homsar Solo']] NOOO!!!!! It's gonna blow the roof off this place!!!!! 00:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! I'm Sharkbate, the top contributor! I hope you have fun here! I give you my fond welcome, and my award! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 01:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Sure, I'd be happy to meet you on Club Penguin! Just tell me the time and date, and I'll be sure to make it. By the way, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!''']] 01:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC)